


The Twentieth Floor

by arekeytaketour, ry0kiku, vreemdleven



Series: Welcome to Watchtower [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fanboy stalker Timmy, Fangirl Diana, M/M, Syndicate Bar, Watchtower Apartments, apartment!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7973272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arekeytaketour/pseuds/arekeytaketour, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ry0kiku/pseuds/ry0kiku, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vreemdleven/pseuds/vreemdleven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim paid a visit to the lady at the twentieth floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Twentieth Floor

.

Tim Drake, a sixteen year old high schooler, has never been this late. It's all thanks to Jason. That menace was trying to steal his cookies since last night. The cookies he saved for later while finishing Dark Souls. Or rather as a consolation after trying and dying all over again. That damn game…

Tim Drake was so late he didn't even have time to greet that cute guy on the doorstep. He's never seen him before. Perhaps he was their new neighbor Gordon had been talking about.

Great. Now Tim was late and rude to people.

The elevator dinged and he arrived at the top floor. It was always quiet at the topmost floor of Watchtower Apartment. Not many occupants were willing to live this high, on the twentieth floor. That, and being in a same floor with the Queens was not a good thing. Only the toughest ones ever stayed and survived the top floor for months.

Either those, or a lady who managed to lived there for years. And that was where Tim’s heading.

"Miss Prince?"

The door opened and a beautiful lady stood there. With a warm smile, she greeted the younger man. "Timmy, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Diana."

Every single men and women in Watchtower Apartment knew that Diana Prince owned the place. Well, she was not their landlady, but Diana Price was the woman to talk to when you were having problem with paying the rent. She could either free the monthly rent to or raise it twice or thrice on her whim.

She was so powerful, yet no one knew what she did for a living. She occasionally lent a hand to fix plumbing or electricity, but it won’t pay her rent and fancy dress in her closet. 

"Come inside, Tim. What can I do for you?"

"Actually, I'm here to negotiate our--Bruce's--rent price."

Diana nodded. "I see. He's got no client, no cases, which means, no money."

"Yes. Um... I hope what's inside this envelope is enough." 

Diana took the thick envelope with her eyes squinted. "What's this?" She asked.

"Pictures."

"Yes, but who?"

"Mostly my brothers--"

"I already have enough JayDick--"

"And Dick with some other men. Including Bruce’s brother."

Diana looked at Tim in disbelieve. She was dying to get her hands on a hard evidence of Thomas Wayne Jr.--the bartender and owner of the Syndicate Bar downstairs--and Dick Grayson. She heard rumours, but that’s it.

"That's rare."

"Extremely."

Diana then quickly tear open the envelope. Her eyes moved from one picture to another. For a couple of minutes, Diana was shuffling through the photos and after she finished, she looked back at her little guest and smiled.

"It is decided then. Bruce's rent is free for three months."

.


End file.
